The Dragon's Flower
by Sailor Garnet
Summary: Shortly after Tohru's 18th. birthday, she and Hatori end up confessing their love for each other. However, Akito will only allow them to be together under a certain condition...getting Shigure. Will Akito ever understand the meaning of real love? HT SA
1. Happy Birthday, Tohru!

NOTICE: Fruits Basket was created by and belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I own nothing. However, I wouldn't mind having Ha'ri...

* * *

Okay, this is my FIRST story for Fruits Basket. This story is about the pairing of my new favorite anime couple, Hatori Sohma and Tohru Honda. For those who have never read my stories before, here's my background; I've written about ten stories for Sailor Moon, mostly about the pairing Seiya and Usagi. Anyways, if you like my story, please review! Arigato!

* * *

The sleeping flower sighed and turned towards her dresser. She opened one eye, looking at the small clock on her night stand. The clock displayed in big, red block numbers 7: 03 AM. "OH NO! I'm gonna be late! There's so much to do! Oh, and they haven't had their breakfast yet! How could I be so irresponsible!? Why didn't I hear the alarm!?" Tohru screamed to herself as she bolted out of bed. "I should have been up an hour ago! Why didn't one of them wake me up!?" she thought as she threw on her bath robe and raced downstairs.

Shigure, as usual, was setting at the table with the morning paper. "Shigure, I'm so sorry!" Tohru cried as she skidded to a stop at the opposite end of the table. "I don't know know what happened! I'm so sorry I over slept! I..."

"Tohru! Tohru!" Shigure smiled. "It's alright! We wanted you to be able in a little bit today, since it's your birthday!".

"Wha?...Oh, that's right, it is! Oh, but that's no excuse for not getting up to fix breakfast! Don't worry, though, I'll make it as quick as I can!".

"But..." Shigure started, but Tohru disappeared into the kitchen before he could say anything else.

Shigure sighed. "Oh well, so much for spoiling her a little bit this morning" he thought to himself. "I hope she'll at least be surprised by the party tonight".

* * *

At the end of the school day, her two best friends gave her their presents. Uo had given her a new set of strawberry bath soaps, and from Hana, she had received a new book. "Thank you so much!" she beamed.

"Are those guys taking you out for dinner tonight or something?" the Yankee asked.

"Oh, I don't know!" Tohru sputtered. "But I'm not going to ask them! I don't want to put them out! Besides..."

"I can sense it," Hana began. "The waves around the prince and Kyo, something...I think they're going to do something for you..."

"OH! Do you really think so?" Tohru asked half worried and half delighted.

"Yes," the physic girl responded. "That, and I saw then took off about ten minutes ago, and not the way they usually go".

"Oh, but that doesn't mean anything, Hana!" Tohru cried. "Maybe they just..."

"Don't kid yourself, Tohru." Uo insisted. "You can bet those two have got some kind of surprise for you".

"Maybe so, but I don't want them to go to any trouble!" the petite brunette insisted. She picked up the bags containing her presents. "I guess I'd better go now! I guess I'll see you two tomorrow! Thanks for the presents".

"Bye, Tohru! Happy birthday!" the two called as she walked away.

"Wow, it's so hard to believe I'm 18 now!" Tohru thought to herself as she walked. "You know, Mom, I never thought I'd make to adulthood! I wish you could..."

"SISSY!".

"Oh, Kisa!" Tohru cried happily. She pulled the young tigress close to her. "Hey, what brings you all the way here!?".

"I wanted to see you, Sissy! Can you go to the park with me for a while?".

"Of course!" Tohru said, delighted. Fortunately, she had the night off from work. "It' s nice it worked out that I didn't have to work on my birthday!" she beamed to herself. The two walked of the park, Kisa clinging to Tohru's arm.

When they arrived at the park, Kisa immediately headed for the swings. "Here, let me push you!" Tohru begged.

"Thank you, Sissy!" Kisa smiled, climbing on to the swing.

* * *

About 5:30, the two took off towards Shigure's house. "Well, I guess Kisa's coming along, too!" Tohru thought as the two walked. "I guess I can walk her back to the Sohma estate after dinner. Oh, but I hope no one will be mad! Oh, but maybe she can call her mom when we get home!" she thought. This thought gave her a little bit of ease.

As the two approached the house, Tohru thought she was a figure staring out the window. "Huh? I wonder who that could..."

"TTTTTOOOOORRRRRHHHHHUUUUU!" she heard. A short figure with wavy blonde hair hurled towards her at full speed. POOF!

"Momiji!" Tohru cried happily, picking up the blond rabbit.

"Happy birthday, Tohru!" he cried.

"Wait, you remembered today was my birthday!?".

"Of course! Everyone's here!".

"Everyone?".

"Of course!".

"Momiji, you weren't suppose say anything until we got inside!" Kisa pouted.

"Oh, that's right! I got so excited, and I lost my mind for a minute".

"Everyone's here!?" Tohru repeated again as they walked in, carrying Momiji.

"Sure! That's why Kisa met you after school, so you'd be distracted. We're all here for your birthday! Me, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, Ayame, and Ha'ri and Kagura!".

"Wow, you weren't kidding!" she smiled as the reached the door. "But they must of all had more important things to do than come visit me on my birthday!" she added. "Oh, I didn't mean to be such a bother to anyone!".

"Tohru, Tohru! We all care about you! You're not a bother to any of us!" the bunny laughed.

"We love you, Sissy," Kisa added.

"Oh, I love you, too!" Tohru said, squeezing the young girl.

"Tohru, I think you'd better let me down now!" Momiji cried.

"Why?".

"Because, I think..." POOF!

"OOHH!" Tohru cried, turning around and throwing the boy his clothes.

The three stepped inside. As Tohru slipped her shoes off, she heard footsteps coming towards them. "Surprise! Happy birthday, Tohru!" Kagura squealed.

"Oh, thank you!" Tohru cried with delight. "I'm so happy to see you, Kagura!".

"Happy birthday, PR-IN-CE-SSSSSSS!" she heard someone call as they walked around the corner.

"Oh, Ayame!" she said happily. He was setting at the table with Shigure and Hatori. She felt her stomach turn into a knot and her heart start racing. That always seemed to happen when she saw the doctor. "Why was that?" she wondered to herself. "And I've thought of him quite a bit these past few weeks, too. Why?". Her mind turned towards dinner. "WOW, had I known everyone was going to be here, I would have come home sooner to start dinner. Oh, I hope we have enough for everyone!" she thought, her eyes beginning to spin.

"Uh, Tohru, is something wrong?" Momiji asked.

"Don't worry about dinner, Tohru. Yuki and Kyo are bringing take out for everyone!" Shigure smiled, seeing to read her thoughts.

"OH NO! That must be extremely expensive! They shouldn't have done that!" she cried to herself.

"Of course!" Aya chimed in. "A princess should not have to cook on her birthday! Come, sit, Princess!" he ordered, patting the empty seat between him and Hatori.

"Oh, okay," she obliged, taking a seat between the dragon and the snake. Her heart seemed to pick up speed again. Gosh Hatori looked cute tonight! Then again, he always did.

She saw him give her a small smile, and simply said, "Happy birthday, Tohru".

"Oh, thank you!" she began quickly. "I know you probably had a lot better things to do tonight besides being here! I really appreciate it! I didn't mean to trouble any of you!".

"It's not a bother," Hatori replied quietly, holding a cup of tea.

"That's right!" Aya added. " Who would be so foolish to miss out on an evening with such a beautiful young woman! Isn't that right, Ha'ri!?".

"Yes, my little flower has certainly grown into beauty. Don't you think so, Ha'ri?" Shigure chimed in. The doctor turned red for a moment, but didn't say a word.

"Oh! Me a beauty? No, No!" she began, looking down.

"Sure you are!" Momiji injected. "Tohru, your one of the prettiest girls I know!". "Momiji's right about that. Why did I just think that!?" Hatori thought to himself.

"DON'T DROP THOSE BOXES, YOU STUPID CAT!" they heard Yuki fume.

"SHUT UP, RAT BOY!" came Kyo's voice. "IF YOU WEREN'T IN MY WAY, I COULD SEE WHERE I WAS GOING!".

"My dear little brother has returned!" Ayame cried.

"KYOOOOOOO!" Kagura squealed with delight. "KYO, darling, you're home!" the boar cried as she ran towards the hall.

"Oh crap! Kagura, don't!". BOOM! BAM!

"My house!" Shigure whined as Hatori put a hand over his face.

"KYO, YOU IDIOT, WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN OR CALLED!? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED YOU!?".

"I HAVEN'T MISSED YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MAD WOMAN! OWWW!".

* * *

After dinner (fortunately, all the food was in well sealed containers) Momiji, Kisa, and Ayame insisted that Tohru opened her presents. "OH, presents, too!? Oh, they didn't have to do all that!" she cried to herself, her eyes starting to spin. "First they all got together to have this party for me, and besides, I already got those great gifts from Uo and Ha..."

"Sissy, will the one we got you, first?" interrupted her train of thoughts. She looked down at Kisa, who was holding a purple package in her hands.

"Oh, of course I will!" she smiled, taking the package. "Thank you...um, who do you mean by we?" she asked.

"Me, Kisa, and Ha'ri!" Momiji exclaimed. "The gift idea was mine, and Kisa picked out the size and color..."

"And I'll bet you used Hatori's money to buy it!" Kyo retorted.

"Ohhhhhh..." Tohru began, her eyes starting to spin.

"Kyo!" she heard Hatori say in stern but quiet voice.

The birthday girl pulled a small, light pink purse from. The zipper and handle were dyed hot pink. "Oh, it's so beautiful!" Tohru gasped. "Oh, you didn't have to get me anything! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Really, this is just too much!" she cried breathlessly.

"We don't mind, Tohru!" the rabbit insisted. "Isn't that right, Ha'ri!?".

"Mmmm, no," the somber doctor agreed.

"You really like it?" Kisa asked.

"Yes!" she insisted, hugging the girl.

Tohru breathlessly thanked everyone as she opened each gift. She got a box of different hair clips and ribbons from Kyo, flowers from Kagura, chocolates from Ayame (this was Mine's idea), a glass dolphin figurine from Yuki, and finally, a sky blue, silk bath robe from Shigure.

"PERVERT!" Yuki and Kyo yelled when they realized what Tohru was holding.

"Shigure, really..." Hatori began.

"No, no! It was Mine's idea!" he insisted. "Ayame and Mine made it!".

"Whatever!" Kyo shouted.

"No, it's true!" the snake cut in. "Last week, when 'Gure came to the shop, he asked Mine for an idea. She suggested this, and we hand made it for her! Don't let them bully you, Shigure!".

"It's very nice, really!" Tohru broke in. "Thank you! Thank you, everyone!".

* * *

That night, as always, Tohru went to bed thanking God for all the blessings she had. "Really, Mom, I'm so lucky! I wish you could see all the people who take care of me! They've just become new family members! You'd love them all!" she thought as she got comfortable. "You'd love them all! Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Momiji, Kisa, you'd really spoil Momiji and Kisa, and Ayame and Hatori". The thought of the last person made her stomach do a summer salt. "Why does that always happen!?" she thought. Still, the thought of the handsome doctor made her smile. She'd come to respect and like the dragon very much from the first time she'd visited the Sohma estate. All he'd wanted was for her not to get hurt. "He's so nice and selfless, and I bet he did at least help Kisa and Momiji buy that purse, too!" she thought, her eyes wide. "I know! I'll make Hatori and Momiji and Kisa something as a thank you!" she thought. "I'll make something for everyone!". With that thought, she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon


	2. Shigure's Discoveries

NOTICE: Fruits Basket was created by and belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I own nothing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! All your kind words mean so much to me! - SYR

* * *

Author's Note: Wagashi is a traditional Japanese treat.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Tohru headed out for the store. She had decided to make wagashi for everyone as a thank you gift. "I'll be back in time to make lunch, so don't worry! Goodbye!" she called as she headed for the door.

"Why don't you let me come with you and carry your bags for you," Yuki asked.

"No, no! I couldn't let you do that! This is suppose to be a thank you gift for you and everyone else, I couldn't let you help".

"It's no trouble..."

"I'll go with you!" Shigure said hastily as he came around the corner. "I must give my little flower a little help every now again!".

"Oh no, really..." Tohru began again.

"Now I won't take no for answer, Tohru! Come along!" he said, hurrying out the door.

"I know what that means" Yuki thought, rolling his eyes.

* * *

As Shigure and Tohru walked towards the store, she took the oppurtunity to thank Shigure for the party. "Thank you so much for the party last night, you really didn't have to!" she said breathlessly. "I really liked getting to see everyone".

"We're glad you had a good time. Everyone was excited to come".

"Everyone?" the brunette repeated, blushing, forcing herself not to smile.

Shigure noticed this. "I wonder what that's about. Maybe, could it be..." he thought. "Sure. It was Momiji and Kisa's idea to make it a surprise party, too. Did you like that box chocolates that Ayame got you?".

"Oh yes!". There was no standout reaction.

"And that was a nice purse Momiji, Kisa, and Hatori got you, too". At the mention of the last person, he saw her supress a smile.

"Yes, all the presents were wonderful! I can't wait to give everyone their wagashi!" she exclaimed.

"No! Tohru likes Hatori!? Why didn't I notice before!?" Shigure thought gleefully. "This is just too good! I've got to get those two together! They'd be so cute together!". The writer's wheels immediately began to spin on how he could get the flower and the dragon together.

* * *

"We're back!" Tohru called out as she and Shigure walked into the house.

"SHIGURE!" cried Mitsuru, coming around the corner. "Where have you been!? You have a deadline tomorrow!".

"Oh, it was tomorrow? Gee, I must have forgot".

"Ssshigureeee!" she wept. "How could you forget!? Why do you hate me so much!?". Tohru slipped away to leave the dog to torture his poor editor (again), and headed for the kitchen to put up the groceries. "Shigureeeeee! Why, why!? How could you forget!" Mii's voice rang out through the house.

The dog smirked, letting the poor woman wail for a few more minutes before going to his office and retrieving the completed manuscript. "Shigureeee!" she wailed, clutching the package.

"Yes, yes, it's okay. Goodbye, Mii," he said, walking her out the door. Normally, he would have strung her along for at _least_ an hour, but he was too excited about his new discovery. There would be many more chances to torture Mii later. "Now, how can I get those two together again quickly!?" he thought with a mishcievous smile. He headed to office.

Meanwhile, at the Sohma mansion, the family doctor was pacing up and down in his study. "Hatori, you have to stop thinking about her like this! She will never see you as anything more than standoffish and frozen". He paused for a moment, thinking about how selfless, kind, thoughtful, and, pretty she was. He thought of the time she had used all of her money to make everyone Valentine's Day chocolates. "Yet she worries whenever someone spends the least little bit of money on her!" he thought, smiling. The thought of her made the dragon want to smile, and there were very few people who could do that. "No, no, no You're turning into Shigure!" he yelled at himself. "Why, why, why can't I get rid of this feeling? Ha'ri, you lech, you per..."

RING-RING! Hatori glared at the phone; it was probably Ayame, wanting to talk for three or four hours about nothing. RING-RING! The doctor sighed heavily, and reached for the annoying machine.

"Hello?".

"HA'RI!? How are you!? Not working too hard I hope!".

"Hello, Shigure. Why are you calling?".

"Ha'ri, why must you think I'm always up to something!?".

"Because you always are," he replied frankly. "What do you want, Shi?".

"Oh, fine!" the dog pretended to pout. "I wanted to know if you'd pick up Tohru up from work tonight. Usually Yuki or Kyo pick her up, but they'll be helping me re-arrange my office tonight. Please, you wouldn't want my little flower to have to walk all the way home alone, would you!? You couldn't be that cruel, Ha'ri!".

"Fine, fine, I'll pick her up," Hatori said, his heart beginning to beat a little faster. "Just give me the directions". The doctor scribbled down the directions hurridly.

"Now, you won't be late, right?" Shigure asked.

"No, of course not," the dragon replied, unaware of the dogs huge grin on the other end of the line.

**Later that night...**

"Yuki, Kyo, can you come here for a few minutes?" Shigure called innocently.

"Yeah, what'd ya want?" Kyo asked.

"I think I want to re-arrange my furniture, and I need you to help me".

"It's past ten!" Yuki cried. "Who arranges furniture this late?".

"Fine," Shigure began to cry. "I'll just do it all by myself. Don't worry if I break my fingers, and can't type anymore! We'll all be out on the street, because I'll have no way to support us! Think of my poor little flower, shivering in the cold, back to living in a tent!" he said, acting as he would start burst into tears at any second. "Just because you wouldn't help your poor cousin one night! Well, when I'm in the hospital with a broken back, and Tohru is killing herself at work, just to..."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Kyo yelled.

"Fine! I'll help you, but I have to go pick up Tohru in at eleven," Yuki added.

"No worries about that, I'm having Ha'ri pick her up!" Shigure smiled.

"Wait a minute, you planned all this out earlier!?" Kyo yelled again.

"Of course! Now, don't sit there staring like statues, let's try this book case against that wall!".

"What is that idiot up to?" the rat and cat thought, glaring at the dog.

* * *

"Ah, well, I've finished for the night!" Tohru thought as she rode the elevator down to the first floor. "Hmmm, I wonder whether it's Yuki or Kyo coming tonight" the riceball wondered, heading out of the building's entrance. "Funny, but I don't see either of them, and they're usually here b..."

"Tohru?".

"Hatori!!" she half-shouted, blush covering her face. "Why...oh, I hope nothing's wrong with! Are..."

"Everyone's fine," he said. "Shigure just asked me to pick you up, because Yuki and Kyo were helping him with something - re-arranging some furnture, I think. Anyways, he asked me to come get you tonight. I hope I didn't scare you".

"No, no!" she insisted. "I was just surprised - I didn't know you were coming. Um, thank you for coming to pick me up".

"It's no problem," he said, giving her a half smile.

"Oh, what a nice smile he has!" Tohru thought to herself. "I wish he smiled more often".

"She's so sweet, I wish I could pick her up every night," he thought, opening the car door for her.

"So, do you work every night?" the dragon asked as they drove back to Shigure's house.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "Usually just three week nights, and either Saturday or Sunday night. So, um, I guess four nights out of the week total. It's not too bad, and the ladies I work with are really nice, too".

"Mmmm, that's good".

"Try to think of some intellegent to say!" she thought. "Let's see...oh, why am I even trying when I know it's hopeless!".

"I hate that she's so tense around me, but I guess that's a normal reaction," the he thought. " Who wants to be around a frightening dragon?". "We're here," he said somberly.

"Oh, already?" Tohru exclaimed. "I guess it's shorter trip by car. Thanks again, Hatori," she smiled.

"Hmmm, no problem" he said with no emotion. "Here, let me get your door for you".

"He looks so handsome tonight!" Tohru thought as she stood up and turned to him. She didn't dare say that out loud, though. "Thanks again!" she blushed.

Unbeknownst to them, Shigure was watching from the door. "Time to interrupt," he thought. "Ha'ri! What a saint, you've brought my flower back to me safe and sound!" he cried.

"Of course".

"Um, thanks again, Hatori," Tohru interjected. "I guess I should be going now". With that, the riceball hurried into the house.

"She's great; don't you agree, Ha'ri?".

"Mmmm, she's very polite" he said, opening the car door. There was a pause for a moment, then he said, "Shigure, if something ever happens again and Yuki or Kyo can't pick her up, let me know. It's too dangerous in these woods for her to walk home alone". His eyes drifted to the door for moment, then shot back to Shigure.

"HA'RI LIKES TOHRU! HA'RI LIKES TOHRU!" Shigure sang to himself.

"Wonderful" the dog replied, a wide grin on his face.

"What is that grin all about?" the doctor asked, glaring at his cousin.

"Nothing at all! Why must you question my every action!?".

"Because it's you," he said.

"Ha'ri, you're to supsecious! Now, I have to go in! Thanks for bring back Tohru!".

"Why do I get the sinking feeling that mutt is up to something?" the dragon thought as he started the car.

"HA'RI LIKES TOHRU!" Shigure began to sing again to himself. "I'll call Aya first thing in the morning, no, right now, and see if he has any ideas on how we can get Ha'ri and Tohru together again! HA'RI LIKES TOHRU! TOHRU LIKES HA'RI!" he thought as skipped to his office.

The cat and rat observed this from a distance, rather distrubed by the dog's giddy state.

"I don't know what the heck that stupid dog is up to, but I bet it's no good," the cat hissed.

"For once, you're probably right," the rat agreed.

"What do ya mean 'for once'!?". With that, the two forgot about the dog and began to spiral into another argument.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. Constructive critism is welcome! - SYR

* * *


	3. HA'RI LIKES TOHRU!

NOTICE: Fruits Basket was created by and belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I own nothing.

* * *

Hello, everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story! I hope you enjoy the chapter! - SYR

* * *

The next afternoon, Tohru headed home straight after school to began preparing the wagashi. "I hope everyone likes strawberry filling" she thought. She was alone as she walked back to the house; Yuki had to attend a student council meeting, and Kyo had gone to see his sensei.

"Hello, I'm home. It's just me!" Tohru called as she walked into the house. She recieved no response; she wondered in to the dining room, and saw a note on the table. It read in Shigure's jagged hand writing:

_Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo,_

_I've gone to the main house for a few hours this afternoon._

_I'll be back about five, in time for dinner._

_Shigure_

"Ahhh, well, I guess I'll be here alone for while" Tohru said outloud to herself. She headed up stairs to put up her book and change out of her sailor suit. "Hmmm, I wonder what Shigure had to do at the main house?" she thought.

**At the main Sohma mansion... **

Shigure walked towards Hatori's house, with a rather large smile stuck on his face. "This is going to be so much fun!" he thought to himself. He knocked on the door; a few minutes later, a weary looking Hatori answered the door. "Shigure?".

"Ha'ri! How are you!? Just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing! It's been too long!".

"I just saw you less than a week ago at Tohru's party".

"But that was last week! As I say, it's been to long".

"I'd beg to disgree. I..."

"'Gure! Is that you?".

"Aya!?" the dog said, pretending to be surprised.

The doctor sighed. "Come on in, Shigure". "Rats, now I'm stuck with both these idiots here!" the dragon thought, closing the door. "So, did you two know that the other was coming?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"How could we possibly know that, Ha'ri?" Aya asked in an innocent voice.

"It's called a telephone. Now, why are you two here?".

"Okay, maybe we did know that the other was coming, but what's that matter!? Aren't surpise visits nice!?" Aya asked .

"Not really. What did you to really come here for?".

"Fine," Shigure pouted, "Aya and I have made a decision!".

"Oh this can't be good".

"Of course it's good!" the snake insisted. "We think you need to need to find romance again! And we know just with who!".

"No. Now, I asume you can find your way out?".

"You haven't even let listened to who we want to set you up with!" Shigure shot back playfully. "We think you should take Tohru out on a date! Of course, if your not comfortable being out alone with her on the first date, you could have dinner at my house".

"SSSHHHIIIGGGUUUREEE!! AAAYYYAAAMMMEEE!!" the doctor cried, all the while thinking, "Did these two come up with this on their own, or did I make a slip up!?".

"You love the idea! I'm so glad!" Aya beamed. "I can see the delight in you eyes!".

"You've mis-read my feelings. What possed the two of you to propose I take Tohru out on a date!?".

"I saw the way you looked at her last night, Hatori!" Shigure began. "You really, really like her, don't you!? Maybe she reminds you of Kana? You can't full me, you've got a cruse on her, don't you!".

"I adore her, but I'm not telling you that!" the dragon thought. "Shigure, I'm 10, almost 11 years older than Tohru..."

"But she is an adult now!".

"...and what makes you think she'd even want to be alone with me, let alone go on a date with me?".

"So you don't deny you like her?".

"Shigureeeee..."

"Come on, admit it!".

"Why don't the two of you visit Akito? I'm sure she'd love to see you".

"Aya, are you listening to this!? I'm offering to set him up with my precious flower, and he throwing the oppurtunity to the wind!".

"Really, Ha'ri, why are you doing such a foolish thing!?" the snake joined in.

"I've got to get these two out of here!" the dragon thought to himself. "Just, how am I going to!? I..."

"Ha'ri!? Hey, Ha'ri, are you here!?" a new voice joined in.

"Not now, Momiji!" the doctor said as the rabbit came around the corner.

"Oh, hi, Shigure, hi, Ayame! I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys where here. I'll just..."

"NO! NO!" Ayame interrupted. "There's nothing we're talking about that you can't here! Come, have a seat be me!".

"Cool!".

"Leave Momiji out of your insane scheme," Hatori said, gribbing his chair arms.

"What scheme?" the blond haired boy asked.

"We were only telling Hatori that he should take Tohru out on a date. He's got a cruse on her, you know".

"HA'RI! YOU'VE GOT A CRUSE ON TOHRU!? AND YOUR GOING TO TAKE HER OUT ON A DATE!? Are you going to ask her to marry you? Will you two live will at the main Sohma house?".

"ENOUGH!" the dragon roared, red with embarressment. He took a couple of deep breathes, and tried to collect himself. "Shigure, Ayame, Momiji..."

"Ha'ri, I'm so jealous of you, getting to take Tohru on a date!" the bunny playfully pouted.

"I'm not taking Tohru on a date!".

"Of course you are!" the snake insisted.

"That's right!" the dog echoed. "You can have dinner at my house tonight, and I'll arrange it to where you can ask Tohru out".

"No".

"But, why!? Can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me you don't like Tohru?". A moment of dead silence pasted. Then...

"HA'RI LIKES TOHRU!" Shigure began to sing.

"Shigure!".

"HA'RI LIKES TOHRU!" Momiji joined in.

"Don't you start that, too, young man!".

"HA'RI LIKES TOHRU!" the two sang together, as Ayame clapped to the beat.

"Stop!".

"HA'RI LIKES TOHRU!".

"What if Akito hears you!? What do I have to do to end this torture!?".

"Come to my house for dinner tonight!...No? Well then, HA'RI LI..."

"FINE! I will come to dinner!".

"Hurrah!" Momiji said with delight. "Can I come, too, Shigure!?".

"Of course! I'll call Tohru and tell her to prepare extra".

"Oh, geeze, what have I gotten myself into?" the doctor thought to himself.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. Please leave a review! Arigato! - SYR


	4. Burned by a Chukanabe

NOTICE: Fruits Basket was created by and belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I own nothing.

Hello, minna! Again, sorry it's taken a while for another chapter (I just hate writer's block, don't you?). Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews and constructive critism. If I don't have all the characters down terrific, sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter! ;D - SYR

* * *

**Author's note: In Japan, a stir fry pan, or wok, is called a "chukanabe", which means a 'Chinese pot'.**

* * *

"Tohru! We're here!" Shigure called as he, Hatori and Momiji stepped entered into the house. The dragon was still mentally beating himself for allowing the stupid dog and snake to talk him into this. "Why did I give into their childish antics?" he scolded himself.

"Oh, helllo, everyone!" Tohru replied, appearing around the corner. "It's nice to see you all again! Dinner will be ready in just about twenty minutes," she smiled, and headed back for the kitchen.

"Hey, Tohru!" the rabbit said cheerfully, "can I help you do anything?".

"Oh, no, really!" she began, putting her hands up.

"Don't be silly!" Momiji said, taking her by the hand. "I'm not going to let you do everything by yourself!".

"But...but..."

"Come on, I'll tell you about my school day!" he said, dragging her into the kitchen.

"Oh, okay," Tohru said, knowing the bunny wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

As soon as the kitchen door shut, the dog turned around to the dragon and smiled. "Why don't you have a seat?" he asked with a wide smile smile planet on his face. Hatori sat down with out a word. "So, here's the plan! Momiji and I will get everyone else out of the room, and then you can..."

"Shigure, no".

"But whyyyyyyy?" the dog whimpered.

"This isn't a good idea. I never should have agreed to this".

"Come on, come on!" he begged. "Are you still stuck on that age gap thing? Come on! There are plenty of couples with more than a few years in between them; and..."

"This isn't a good idea. Listen, I'll come back for Momiji later, but..."

"Why, Hatori you're backing out? I'm so disappointed in you," the dog cute in. "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, have you fully weighed your options?".

"Excuse me?".

"Well, you could talk to Tohru tonight, or you could face the possiblity of me and Aya never letting you live it down".

"_Crap_" the doctor thought. "Fine". "_I can't believe I'm letting myself be bullied into this"_ he thought as the front door opened and shut.

"Hey, Shigure...Hatori?" Yuki asked, as he entered the room. "Why are...Tohru's not sick again, is she?".

"Oh no, she's fine! I just invited Ha'ri and Momiji over for dinner! Isn't it nice, Yuki?" he asked happily.

"Uh, hu...uh, I've got to go up stairs, I'll be back in a few minutes" the rat nodded.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the rabbit and the riceball were busy washing and drying dishes while the they waited for the stir-fry to finish cooking. "You make all this cooking stuff look easy, Tohru," Momiji commented as he dried a plate. "But I guess that's just because your so good at! Shigure and Kyo and Yuki are so lucky to have you here, I'm jealous. I wish you could live at the main Sohma mansion with us...maybe someday that'll happen".

"Oh, well," Tohru blushed. "But I don't know that Akito would like that very much".

"Well, I've heard Akito hasn't been quiet as bad since that time you came to visit".

"Really?".

"Mmmm, hmmm...say, do you smell something?".

"Well, I...OH! The stir-fry!" she cried, running over to the stove. However, as she reached for the chukanabe's handle in order to save dinner, something important slipped her mind- her hand was still wet from the dish water. The next two sounds heard were Tohru crying out as the pan burned her skin, and the pan itself hitting the floor.

"TOHRU!?" Momiji cried, running to her side.

"No, no, I'm fine, it's just burn, nothing to worry about!" she tried to insist; yet as she opened up her hand, she could see that well over half of the back of the hand was red. Before she could say anthing else, Yuki, followed by Hatori and Shigure, came into the kitchen. They were met with the sight of slices of chicken and various vegetables scattered across the floor, with Tohru and Momiji kneeling around them, looking at Tohru's red hand.

"Ha'ri, you've gotta take a look at Tohru's hand!" the blond rabbit demanded.

"No, no, you don't have to..." she tried to began again as Hatori moved closer.

"Tohru, let me take a look at," the doctor ordered, taking ahold of it. "It looks like it's probably a second degree burn...you've burned the first two layers of your skin. The first thing we need to do is get your hand under some cold water". He helped her up and over to the kitchen sink, and turned the water on cold. "Now, just leave your hand under here and I'll be back in a minute," he said, leaving to get his doctor's bag.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Hatori had Tohru's hand doctored and wrapped up. "Thank you," she stuttered as he put away the bandages in his doctor's bag. "And, I'm really sorry about dinner, everyone," she said, looking around.

"Tohru, all we care about is your hand getting better," Momiji insisted.

"Miss Honda, don't worry about it, really," Yuki echoed.

"That's right, you should just rest your hand for now," Shigure finished up.

"Oh, but I still have to make every one dinner, and I..."

"No," the dragon cut in. "Tohru, you need to just relax your hand right now, and not use it anymore than you have to".

"But...but..." she began.

"Doctor's orders," he said firmly. "Don't worry, one night of take-out won't hurt any of us. I'm more concerned about your burns not getting an infection," he said, standing up. "We should go now and let you get soem rest. Come on, Momiji," he called. He turned back and gave a half smile to Tohru for a few seconds. "Don't worry about the burns. Just keep your hand relaxed. Add some medicine to the burns if you need it, and I'll come by tomorrow to check on you".

"Okay...thank you," she nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Not a problem," he returned. "Well, I'm glad I was here to treat her burns," he thought with both relief and concern, though his face remained stoic.

"_Hatori's so nice,_" Tohru thought, a grateful smile planted on her face, "_And he smiled again. He does have a nice smile. It's to bad he doesn't show it often_". "Thank you again, Hatori," she said.

"Your welcome," he said, looking back over his shoulder. "Just make sure you get better".

"Right! We don't want those burns to get any worse!" Momiji echoed heading outside. "Bye, Tohru, take care!".

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her!" Shigure promised, calling after the rabbit and dragon. "Well," he said, turning to Yuki, "how about some take out?".

* * *

Sorry this chapter's a little on the shorter side. I'll try to put up the next on sooner than I did this one. I'm open to any suggestions or anything you'd like to see happen in the story. Just leave me a review! Arigato! - SYR


	5. What Tohru Overheard

NOTICE: Fruits Basket was created by and belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I own nothing.

Again, arigato to everyone for the great reviews! Also, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I just kinda had trouble coming up with something, and I kinda lost focus on this story, gomen. Anyways, I'm back now, and I hope you like it! - SYR :D

* * *

The next morning, Hatori was at Shigure's house at a quarter til eight to check on Tohru. Upon arrival, he heard Yuki and Kyo demanding that Tohru not breakfast, due to her hand. "Come on in, I'm glad your here," Shigure smiled.

"Will you just rest your hand!?" Ha'ri heard Kyo fuss as he followed Shigure inside.

"I won't use it too much," she insisted. "It'll be okay".

"No, Miss Honda, we'll just eat some cereal for today," Yuki added.

"I know, but you had to eat take-out last night, and..."

"Tohru?" Hatori asked as he entered the dining room. "I hope your not trying to use that hand more than you should".

"She is!" Kyo half yelled. "Tohru, don't even think about going in that kitchen!" he snapped, pointing his finger at her.

"Here, let me take a look at your hand," Hatori said.

"Uh, sure," Tohru stuttered.

"Mmmm, it doesn't appear that any infection's set in," the doctor said, looking over the petite hand.

"So, does that mean I'll be able to cook and clean now?" Tohru asked hopefully as Hatori began to put a fresh bandage on her hand.

"Will you stop it! What are you trying to do, GET an infection in it?" Kyo yelled.

"Er, no..." Tohru said nervously. "It's just that, the laundry and the dishes are going to start piling up and eveything".

"What I mean is, we can do the laundry and dishes for a few days," Kyou replied in a normal tone.

"You're not doing my laundry," said Yuki, who had just walked into the room a minute earlier.

"I WASN'T PLANNING TO!" the cat screeched back.

"Oh, well, laundry isn't really a big deal," Tohru tried to break in.

"I don't think that's a great idea, Tohru," Hatori began solemnly. "Just because your burns don't have any infection in them right now, doesn't mean that _couldn't_ develop some. I don't think you should be using cleaners and detergant right now, or sticking your hands in dish water".

"Miss Honda, you really don't have to worry about it," Yuki said, backing up Hatori. "We'll take care of it".

"Okay..." Tohru said, knowing it was pointless to try and continue. "Oh, thank you, Hatori," she said as he finished wrapping her hand up.

"Mmmm, not a problem," he said, standing up. "I should get going back to the office now. Be careful with your hand, Tohru," he said, looking at the brunette once more.

"Oh, sure! Bye, have a nice day," she smiled.

"You, too," he said, then left quickly.

"I think I'll walk you out!" Shigure said, breaking his silence. He followed his cousin out to his car. "Ahhh, that was such a sweet little display of affection," the dog laughed when the the others were out of ear-shot. "I always knew you had it in you, Ha'ri".

The dragon only stared at the dog with his traditional stoic look. "Shigure, if you don't..."

"When are you going to tell her?".

"Shigure, she there is just no way that she would love me. If I told her how I felt, I would only embarrass her and myself".

"Ha'ri," Shigure said, taking on a serious tone, "You shouldn't shut out the possibility that she might return your affections. You'll never know if your in an unrequited love if you don't ever talk to her".

The dragon looked down, fingering his door handle. "I've got to get back to the office now. Call me Tohru needs anything else. Goodbye". With that, he opened the car door and got in".

"This isn't good for you! She's gonna find out one way or another!" the dog called, but his cousin had already taken off.

Meanwhile, a third party was listening from the bushes. Tears began to come to Tohru's eyes at the things she had just heard. "_He loves me? But he thinks I won't return his love? If he thinks that, he'll probably never tell me. Oh, mom, what should I do!?_".

* * *

Later that afternoon at lunch, Tohru decided to seek the counsel of her two best friends, Arisa and Hana-Jima; of course, she wasn't going to name the person out right. "Ummm, I have a question for you guys," she began.

"What is it? You can talk to us about anything, Tohru," the blonde Yanki insisted.

"Well...you see there's this guy I really like. Ummm, I don't want to name him just yet. You see, I just, er, overheard him today say he likes me, but he won't tell me about because he just knows he'll be rejected. The thing is, I really like him, so..."

"How do you approach him?" Arisa finished.

"Yes".

"Oh no, our Tohru has fallen in love," Hana lamented.

"Ah, we knew was gonna happen sometime, Hana-Jima".

"Well, in this situation, Tohru, it sounds like you might just have to talk to him yourself then," Hana advised. "It can't hurt anything".

"And Hana will shock the crap out of him if he does anything at all that hurts you in the slightest way," Arisa finished.

"Er, I don't think that'll be necessary," Tohru sweatdropped.

"So, who is this man that has stolen your heart away, Tohru?" the physic asked.

"Um, I'd rather not say, just in case something happens and it doesn't work out".

"Fare enough for now, I guess," Arisa said, clearly disappointed. "But you have to tell us who he is when you to get together".

"Okay," the brunette nodded nervously. "_Just talk to Hatori? He'll probably be mad if he finds out that I was evesdropping! But I didn't mean to, I was just coming to say goodbye and thank you one more time"._

"Everything okay, Tohru?" Arisa asked.

"Yeah"._ "For now. Mom, what'll I do!?"_

* * *

As soon as school was over that afternoon, Tohru was up and out of the class before Yuki and Kyo had realized she had made her get away. She had someplace she wanted to stop of at before heading back home. Slowly, she made her way up the shrine steps and headed towards her mother's grave. "Hi, Mom, it's me," she smiled, getting down on her knees. "I just came to talk for a little while. I don't really know what to do about my situation write now...I really, really wish you were here right now. But he likes me, I heard him and Shigure talking about it before he left this morning! I really do care about him, Mom, and I know you'd like him, too". She sighed and looked up at the sapphire blue sky overhead.

"_Just be yourself" _Kyoka's voice rang in her head. "_Just be yourself_".

"_Just...talk to him yourself...it can't hurt_" came Hana's words followed.

"Maybe I should just be myself and tell him how I feel!" Tohru said with a tone of determation. "I'll go talk to him right now! I'll be myself! Mom, I hope this works out okay. I promise I'll be back to visit again soon," she smiled, getting up. With that, she left for the main Sohma mansion.


	6. Confessions!

NOTICE: Fruits Basket was created by and belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I own nothing.

Finally, Tohru reached the main Sohma mansion. A maid led her to toward's Hatori's house; she breathed in out, reaching for all of her courage. "Just be yourself". "Right!" she said outloud to herself, then knocked before she could think anything else.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Tohru heard as heavy footsteps approached. "Tohru?" Hatori asked with geniune surprise as he opened the door.

"Ummm, hiiiii," she stuttered as her face began to turn cherry red.

"Come on," the doctor said, sure that it was something to do with her burn. "Have a seat. Is your hand okay?" he asked, taking a seat across from her.

"Yes, thank you," she began faintly, looking down at the floor. At this point, she felt as though she could get up and race out of the house and back to Shigure's house. However, she forced herself to stay and talk. "Ummm, I wanted to talk to you about something. I...I...I heard you and Shigure's conversation outside of the house this morning. I...I didn't mean to, I was just coming from around the side of the house to say thank you and goodbye to you," she quivered. "I'm really so sorry! I just, I didn't want to interrupt, but then I heard...mostly everything".

"Indeed?" the doctor asked, staring down at the floor also.

"But...but I had to tell you, you were wrong about one thing. I do return your affection. I really do like you, love you," she said as tears came to her eyes. Hatori looked up, completely suprised and taken aback. "Oh no, this was such a bad idea! This was such a terrible mistake! He'll never want to see me again!" she thought. She immediately sprang to her feet; she felt as though all the courage she had mustered had completely left her, and she wanted to get out as quick as she could. "I...I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have come and said all of this!" she cried, and took off as quickly as she could.

"Tohru!" the doctor yelled, but she was already gone. He ran out of outside, but she wasn't around. Figuring she was probably heading back to Shigure's house, he took off in that direction, figuring he could catch up with her; however, he never could seem to. After about ten minutes, Shigure's house came into sight. The door where the table was open, so the dragon was immediately noticed.

"Hatori?" Yuki asked, startled. "What's going on?".

"Tohru? Is she here!?".

"No, we were waiting for her to come home...what's happened?" Shigure asked seriously.

"She...she came to see me, talk to me, but then she ran out. I couldn't catch up to her". The dragon casted the dog a look that said, You knew, didn't you? This wasn't unnoticed by Yuki, though he didn't know what exactly what the look meant (but he was beginning to get a good idea).

"Miss Honda isn't here, but I have a good idea where she's probably gone".

"Where's that?".

"Her mother's grave...I can take you there".

About ten minutes later, they had arrived at the shrine where Kyoka Honda was buried. Sure enough, Tohru was there, kneeling in front of her mother's grave. Hatori headed over to where she was while Yuki kept his distance. "Tohru," Ha'ri said softly as he approached where she was. This startled her, and she jolted around rather quicky. "It's okay, I don't want you to run away again. I have something I want to tell you".

"Yyyyy...you do!?" she managed.

The tall man bent down his knees to face her. "I do. I'm glad that you came and told me everything, because it's true. I do love you, also".

"Really?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"Mmmm, yes".

"Oh, I'm so...so glad," she smiled as he took her hand.

"Well, who knew? Miss Honda and Hatori," the rat thought as he watched from a distance. Part of him was disappointed, because he grownn very fond of Miss Honda, but the other part of him was glad that she was happy now, and Hatori as well. "I just wonder how that stupid cat will take this when he finds out. I know he really cares about Miss Honda, too. I'm sure he'll be pretty ticked at Hatori when he finds out ".

Back at Shigure's, Kyo had come downstairs (he had missed the whole episode with Hatori). "Hey, hasn't she come back yet!?" he cried.

"Uh, I think she'll be back soon," the dog said, looking up from his newspaper.

"Is there something going on I should know about!?".

"Maybe. Kyo, you might brace yourself for a pretty big surprise".

"And what the crap is that suppose to mean!? It's not like Tohru's going of and getting married or someting!".

"Eh, not right away".

"WHAT!?".

"You see..."

"We're home," came Yuki's voice. He was in the lead, and Hatori and Tohru were bring up the rear - not to mention hold hands!? Kyo immediately noticed this.

"WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON!? WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HER HAND!?" the cat screeeched at the dragon.

"Settle down, Kyo, it's very immature".

"Well, it's because we..we're together now, Kyo".

"YOU'RE WHAT!?".

Next chapter coming soon! Please review! Arigato! - SYR

P.S. I know this chapter was on the shorter side, but hopefully the next one will be longer. ^^


	7. I Love You

**~ NOTICE: Fruits Basket was created by and belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I own nothing. ~**

* * *

"WHAT!?" Kyou screeched, causing Tohru to wince.

"Kyo, please don't yell..." Tohru began.

"Really, why don't you shut up, you stupid cat?" Yuki added.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up, girly-boy!".

"Kyo..."

"Forget it, I'm outta here!" he yelled, and took off.

"_What was unexpected_" Tohru thought. "I really should go after him..." she started.

"It's probably a good idea just to let him be for a while," Shigure said in his not-often heard serious voice. "So, I see you two are togeher now!" he said, returning to his usual tone.

"HELLOOOO!" Ayame's voice rang. A moment later appeared around the corner. "Here you all are. I was trying to find out where everyone was and nearly got my head bit off by an orange pussy cat."

"Aya, great news!" Shigure interrupted, holding up a V sign. "Hatori and Tohru have confessed their undying love for each other!".

"REALLLLY!?!?" the snake exclaimed as Tohru turned three shades of red and Hatori gritted his teeth. "THAT'S GREAT, HA'RI! When's the wedding? Mine and I will make the dress for the lovely bride!".

"Will you stop that?" Yuki groaned. "Have you two no shame!?".

"Your right!" Ayame said. "We should let the lovers be alone! This will give us a chance to visit more, little brother!".

"On second thought..."

"Are you coming, Shigure!?".

"Right behind you! Come along Yuki!".

A few moments later, Hatori and Tohru found themselves alone. "_Those two idiots_..." the doctor thought to himself, then turned his attention back to the young woman beside him.

Part of Tohru was glad to finally be alone with Hatori again, and the other part of her wished the commotion had not died down. What was she to say and do now? She knew there was still a lot left to say, but she had no idea where to began.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Hatori asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Um, sure..." she stammered, her heart racing faster and faster. She felt his strong hand grab her own, and they started off. They walked in silence for a few minutes, each wondering what to say and what the other was thinking. Finally, they stopped at a fallen log and sat down. This wasn't Hatori's ideal place for talking about love, but he knew it was better and provided more privacy than Shigure's porch or the Sohma mansion. He took a deep breathe, then turned to face the petite brunette beside him. "Tohru..." he began.

"Yes?" she choked.

"I...I'm sorry if about Shigure and Ayame's behavior back there."

"It's okay, I know they mean well. So, ummm...I'm really sorry about running away from you," she said, clasping her hands together and folding them in her lap.

"Don't worry about, it's all past now."

"Hatori," she began suddenly, "I'm glad I found out...about everything, are feelings I mean. I really thought you'd think I was too young, or immature, or both."

"I thought you'd think I was too old," he said, smiling slightly. "Your sure you don't mind being with someone who's ten years older?".

"I don't mind," she smiled. Then, on a sudden impulse, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She would have never have dared to do that before, but at that moment she didn't feel that doing it would be a taboo. However, she soon quickly realized what she was doing, and shrank back.

Ha'ri looked at her and smiled, then declared, "I love you, Tohru." He put his arms on her shoulders to make sure there was enough distance between them. He then leaned inkissed her. After a several moments of investigating each other's mouths, the two finally broke apart. Tohru's face was quite red, but she didn't regret the kiss. "I love you, too," she whispered softly, taking his hand and caressing it with her own.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Shigure's house, the snake, the dog, and the rat were setting at table. Shigure and Ayame were going on about the inevitable wedding between the dragon and his flower, while Yuki rolled his eyes. "It's going to be wonderful!" Ayame declared. "We'll make sure the bride and groom look absoutely stunning. And of course, Mine and I will make outfits for you and me, Shigure, since Hatori will obviously ask us to be the best men! Of course we'll have to see if Tohru wants a traditional kinmono or a western-style bridal dress. Oh, and I'll make you a new outfit too, little brother!".

"No, thank you. Shigure, please tell me _you_ realize that Hatori and Tohru aren't engaged yet, and aren't getting married next week."

"Ah, what's a matter Yuki? Don't you like weddings?" Shigure whined.

"Of course I like weddings, but I think you two really should just leave the two of them alone and give them some space. I don't how Hatori put up with you two for so long," Yuki sighed.

"I have an idea!" the snake declared out of the blue. "Let's go out to dinner, so that way the two of them can be _alone_ when they get back!".

"Right!" Shigure said, giving an OK sign, which Ayame immediately returned.

"Come a long, little brother," the snake said. "Or have you changed your mind about us giving Ha'ri and Tohru space?".

"Fine, fine," he said reluctantly. "Just try not to act like a couple of perverts in public..."

"We'll be on our very, very best behavior if you want," Ayame smiled.

"I doubt that," Yuki sighed, and headed for the front door.

"Wait for us!" Shigure called.

**A short while later...**

"Hello? Shigure?" Tohru called as she and Hatori entered the house. "Hello? Oh, a note," she said, noticing a piece of paper on the table.

_Tohru,_

_We went out for dinner, so don't worry about us. _

_You and Hatori have a cozy dinner together! _

_Shigure_

Tohru immediately folded up the piece of paper. "Did he say where they went?" Hatori asked, coming into the room in time to see Tohru folding up the note.

"They, went out to dinner," she said. "But I can make us something..."

"What about that hand?" he asked.

"Oh, right..." she murmured.

"I'm not really that hungry anyways, so don't worry," he said, setting down at the table. He motioned for her to come set down and set beside him, which she quickly complied with.

"Tohru," he said, taking her hand, "I want to ask you again - are you absolutely sure you're okay with...with being with someone who's ten years your senior."

"Yes," she said firmly, though it only came out in a whisper.

"I'm glad to hear you say it. I..." At that moment the doctor's cellphone went off. "I'm sorry," he said. He quickly pulled it out and looked at the number - Akito.

* * *

**Hi, hi! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I just had to figure out where I wanted to go with this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try to update soon ~ Garnet ^^**


	8. Akito's Condition

**~ NOTICE: Fruits Basket was created by and belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I own nothing. ~**

* * *

Hatori let out took deep breathe as he looked at the cellphone. That was Akito, always ruining everything when he had managed to find a little happiness. He knew he needed to pick it up. "Hello?" he answered, stepping out of the room.

"Hatori! Where have you been!?".

"I...I just had something personal that came up, and I had to take care of it. I'm sorry."

Akito let out a long, disgusted sigh, then said, "Fine. Just get over here - I'm not feeling very well."

Tohru, meanwhile, had gotten a pretty good idea that it was Akito who had called. "_I hope Hatori isn't in trouble because of me_" she thought, biting her lip. At that moment, Hatori came back out. "I'm so sorry, I have to go - it's Akito."

"I...I understand," she nodded.

"_Curse you, Akito_" Hatori thought as he stuck his cellphone back into his pocket. "I'm sorry - would you mind coming by tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, it's not a problem," she smiled. "I just don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"All I told Akito was that I had something personal, and he didn't ask me anymore questions after that. I just have to get back there now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, sure thing..." she said, walking him to the front door.

"Goodbye," he said, giving her one last kiss on the forehead before leaving. Tohru could only blush as she watched him disappear into the night. After he was gone, she locked shut the door. "_Wow, what a day it's been, mom_!" she thought. "_Hatori loves me - and we kissed!_" she thought, sliding down the door. "_But - what if Akito finds out_?" Tohru gulped as she remembered Momiji's words about what had happened when Hatori approached Akito about marrying Kana. Tohru winced and gritted her teeth as she pictured Akito hurling a vase at Hatori's face again. Why should she think anything would be different with her? Was there any hope, any chance, that Akito might consent for them to be together? "_Please oh please, God, I really do love Hatori. Can you soften Akito's heart so we can be together?_" she prayed, clasping her hands together.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Hatori reached the main Sohma mansion and Akito. "Hatori! It's about time you showed up!" she barked groggily from her bed.

"Again, I'm sorry," he said humbly as he prepaped one of the various shots Akito needed so often.

"Where were you, by the way?" she asked as he prepared.

"As I said...I was just out on personal business. I guess I didn't realize I had taken so long."

"_What_ was the personal business?" she questioned.

"_Crap, she's relentless_". "I...I...was at Shigure's." This wasn't a lie, but it didn't give the specific details, either.

"I see..." Akito said, narrowing her eyes. "You were with _HER_, weren't you, Hatori?" she asked, her dark eyes piercing him. Hatori was so shocked by Akito's observation that almost poked himself with the needle he had just withdrawn from her arm. Fortunately, he managed to pull it away at the last second. "I knew it," she said, a trace of disgust apparent in her voice.

"Akito..." Hatori began softly.

"SILENCE! You will here what I have to say!" she screeched. "Now," she began, returning to a reasonable volumn, "I might be willing to let you be with _her_, but I want something also."

Hatori could only pray it wasn't a pound of someone's flesh, or worse. "If I let you have her, I must have someone else, also."

"_Who could she possibly want!? We're all bound to her already!_" Hatori thought as he listen to his sick cousin continue on.

"You will tell _him_ that he will have to be mine, if Tohru Honda is to be yours."

"Who?" the doctor asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Shigure," she said, giving the doctor a creepy smile.

"I see."

"You're dismissed now, Hatori," she said reclining back on her mountain of pillows.

"Yes, Akito," he said, giving a slight bow and then quickly leaving. "_That creature!_" he thought to himself as he walked back to his dwelling. "_She can't let anyone be happy without strings attached!_". He dropped his doctor's bag then headed for this desk. He had a pretty good idea that Shigure loved Akito, but that didn't give her the right to manipulate things for her own self purposes. Still, Akito was Akito. He sighed as he picked up and the telephone and began dialing. Surely the dog was home by now. After a few rings, Shigure picked up.

"Hello!?".

"Shigure, this is Hatori."

"Ha'ri! How are you? Ahhh, I know why you're calling, you naughty, naughy man! You want to make love to Tohru over the telephone!".

"Shigure," he cut in, "Akito knows how about how I feel about Tohru."

Silence filled the line for a moment before Shigure began again. "I see - did she force you to tell her?".

"She more or less dragged it out of me by a few questions. I don't how she put it together, but she did," he sighed.

"So, what did she say?".

"She said she would consent for me and Tohru to be together, but under a certain condition..."

"Which is?..."

"She said that if Tohru was to be mine...you would have to be hers..."

More silence filled the line. "I see. Well, there doesn't seem to be any other way around it then."

"Shigure, I know you care about her, but...she's manipulating this for her own advantage."

"I know that, but don't worry about it. I'll take care of her. Sooooo, are you coming over to see Tohru tomorrow?".

"I...she said she would actually stop by to see me on her way home from school."

"Great! And I'll go see Akito tomorrow, too."

"Shigure..."

"I told you not to worry, I'll take care of her."

"Alright," the doctor relented. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought. I've never read the manga, but I think Akito and Shigure might be alright together. (I perfer Akito as a female, but I guess her anime male form isn't bad, either sometimes). Anyways, I hope you'll leave me a review? Please? Arigato ~ Garnet ^^ **


	9. Surpises All Around

**~ NOTICE: Fruits Basket was created by and belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I own nothing. ~**

**A/N: I'm mostly using the anime story line, except for the part about Akito being a woman. So, Tohru and the others don't know Akito's really a woman yet. Ah, I know, but I enjoy mixing manga and anime story lines, because that's the way I roll. ;D**

* * *

The next morning, Tohru couldn't think of anything else except about Akito's abrupt phone call the night before. She kept wondering if Hatori was alright, if Akito had found about, and what he would do if he found about. In fact, she was so preoccupied, she didn't hear when Yuki came said good morning to her. Finally, after the third attempt and shaking her lightly on the shoulder, did he got her attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry Yuki!" she apologized. "I was just kinda spaced out, I guess. Hang on, I'll get your breakfast."

"But, Miss Honda, your h..."

"Don't worry, I can scramble eggs. You guys shouldn't worry about me so much. Oh, but I mean, I really appreciate that you care!" she quickly added. "So, umm...did you see Kyo any last night?".

"No - the stupid cat probably didn't come back home until we were all in bed. I haven't seen him since his little episode yesterday afternoon."

"Ohhh..."

"Miss Honda," Yuki began, "Don't feel bad about Kyo, okay? He's just taken the news about you and Hatori pretty hard."

"What do you mean, Yuki?" Tohru asked as she took her attention off the frying pan.

"_She doesn't realize_?" "I mean, I think Kyo probably, um, really likes you."

"Oh! Well, I really like him, too and..."

"No, I mean - I think he probably loves you, and I mean more than as a friend."

"OH!" Tohru blushed, realizing what Yuki meant. "Well," she said, turning her attention back to the eggs, "I...I...guess I didn't realize. Are you sure?".

"I've never seen that idiot so concerned about anyone in his life. I didn't mean to cause you any pain by telling you this, but...I just think that's why he attacked like a bigger idiot than usual yesterday."

At that moment Shigure stuck his head in the door. "Ahhh, my flower is preparing breakfast! I'm so touched! And Yuki, you're in here to! Now, don't try steal her away from Hatori! We wouldn't want it to get around that you're a _home wrecker_!" he chuckled as he approached the rat.

"Shut up, Shigure," Yuki scowled as Tohru blushed.

"Ummm, good morning, Shigure. You haven't seen Kyo this morning, have you?".

"Hmmm...not since the events of yesterday. However, I did _hear_ him snoring as I went through the hall this morning. You know he's quite..."

"WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, YOU STUPID DOG!?" a voice boomed from the doorway.

"Ah, Kyo!" Shigure smiled. "Now we're all here, but it is getting quite crowded and I'm sure..."

"SHIGURE!".

"Must you always be so loud in the morning, you stupid cat?" the rat snapped.

"Um, breakfast is ready..." Tohru said, hoping to break up the tention a little.

"I don't want any!" the orange cat snapped, then stormed out, rattling the kitchen door as he went.

"My house..." the dog sighed in a very distraught tone.

"I really think I should go talk to him," Tohru whispered outloud, mostly to herself.

"Go ahead if you want to, Miss Honda," Yuki smiled. "We can fix our own plates."

"Ah, thank you!" she smiled, and ran to find the cat. She found him outside, setting on the porch. "Um, may I set down, Kyo?" she asked softly, bracing herself for a possible rebuke.

"Sure, whatever," he said.

"Oh, thanks!" she smiled. "So, ummm...about the other day and everything...I just really wanted to say I'm sorry everything was such a shock to you. I mean..."

"I know what you mean. So, do you really love him, Hatori?".

"I do, very much so. I hope are age difference doesn't bother you to much, but I guess I can understand why some people wouldn't approve. But, you know, my mom and da..."

"It's not your age difference, not really," Kyo cut in, seeing that the brunette was about to go into one of her rambles again. "I just...if you're happy with him, if he makes you happy, then you should be with him. But, I don't think he deserves you - but then again, maybe _none_ of us do. I just really care about you, you know? I don't wanna see you get hurt".

"Oh, Kyo, that's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard! You're really such a kind, caring person! Thank you so much for accepting us!".

"Yeah, yeah. But, if he EVER does anything in the slightest way to hurt you or make you sad, I'll knock his teeth in!".

"I don't think you'll have to do that. Thanks, Kyo, your really a good friend," she smiled. Not thinking, she leaned in for a hug.

"Wait a min..." POOF!

"OH, I'M SO SORRY! I WASN'T EVEN THINKING!".

"Well, it sounds like Tohru and Kyo have gotten everything straightened out," Shigure observed as he and Yuki finished breakfast.

* * *

That afternoon, Tohru headed for the Sohma mansion to see Hatori. She prayed all the way that Akito hadn't found out, or at least afflicted any injuries on her precious dragon. So, she quite relieved when he opened the door and didn't have on any fresh bandages.

"Good afternoon!" She smiled as a little blush crept onto her cheek. She was still a little shy around him, despite their profesed love for each other and the kisses they had shared.

"Good afternoon," he said, giving her half smile. "Come on in, I want to talk to you about something."

"_Uh oh, this can't be good_" she thought, biting her lip.

"Here, let's have a seat," he said, taking her hand as they sat down on the couch. "Tohru, I need to tell you a couple of things, because you deserve to know. First, Akito knows how I feel about you."

"He does?" she asked. "How..."

"Akito basically got out of me by asking a few questions, and had put together the rest. So, believe me when I say just because a person has a weak body doesn't mean they have a weak mind."

"So, what did he say? Was he angry?".

"Akito wasn't happy to say the least, but he did say he'd consent for us to be together...on one condition."

"What is it!? I'll do it if it means keeping us toge..."

"Tohru, it's nothing you of even I can do. Akito said that if you were going to be mine - Shigure would have to...to stay with _her_".

"_HER_?" Tohru exclaimed, very confused.

"Tohru, listen to me very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. Only a few people know Akito is really a woman. Before she was born, her mother insisted she be raised as a boy. It's complicated, and I can't go into all the details right now. However, believe me when I say Akito is really a woman, and she's very ah, keen on Shigure. And, believe it or not, Shigure is probably in love with her. You can't tell anyone about Akito being a woman, not even Yuki and Kyo, understand?".

"I understand," she nodded, her head still spinning. "_Wow, this day's been full of surprises, mom!_".

"Good. I'll try to explain more when we have more time. Now..."

"Hello? Anybody home?" Shigure's voice rang out. "Ah, there you two are!" he smiled as he appeared around the corner. "You know, Ha'ri, you really should lock your door."

"You're one to talk. So...how was Akito?".

"Shigure, you talked to _her_ for us?" Tohru gasped. The fact that Tohru had refered to Akito as a 'her' wasn't lost on the dog.

"So, I see Hatori told you all that. Well, yes I did...and I've got an announcement to make...Akito and I are engaged."

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to be evil this time and leave it there for now! XD I hope you'll let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as I can. Ja ne ~ Garnet ^^**


	10. A Visit With the Zodiac 'God'

**~ NOTICE: Fruits Basket was created by and belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I own nothing. ~**

* * *

Hatori and Tohru sat in shock as they stared at the dog. "Shigure...you and Akito are..." Tohru began, not really sure what to say. "I...congratulations?" she said, thinking it would be the politest thing to say.

"Thank you, my dear flower," he smiled, though it wasn't the mischevious grin he usually wore.

"Tohru, I...would you mind if Shigure and I spoke alone?" Hatori asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure not a problem! I better be getting home anyways and start dinner."

"Thank you, dearest Tohru!" Shigure called as she headed out.

"Soooo, aren't you going to congratulate me, Ha'ri?" Shigure asked, obviously somewhat pleased with himself.

"Shigure...why are you doing this?" Hatori asked. "In all seriousness do you love Akito?".

"You know the answer to that, Ha'ri."

"But...are you sure this is the way you want to get into a marriage with her? She's manipulated the situation with me and Tohru..."

"If she didn't care about me, she wouldn't have picked me. She obviously doesn't think of me as just a pet - that's how she thought of Yuki. No, she obviously thinks of me as more than someone to keep her company."

The doctor sighed. "I hope you're right, Shigure, for your own sake."

"So, when are _you_ getting engaged!?".

"Don't push it, Shi".

Meanwhile, Tohru had left Hatori's house and was making her way to the main entrance. "_WOW, Shigure's engaged to Akito - who's really a woman! I wonder when the others will find out!? But, I guess I shouldn't tell Yuki and Kyo, because then I'd probably have to explain Akito is a woman, and that's one of the things Hatori told me not say! So - I'll just go home and act like I never heard any of this. Besides, it'd only be right for Shigure to announce his own eng..._"

"Miss Tohru Honda?" an elderly voice said, breaking into her thoughts.

"Huh!?" Tohru exclaimed, looking around. She was a older man was approaching from her right. "Yes, I'm Tohru Honda. Ummm, I...I was just visiting a friend, who said I could come today! I was just own my way, I wasn't snooping, really!" she panicked.

"I'm not here to throw you not, Miss Honda. The head of house would like to see you."

The riceball felt her heart stop beating. "Akito?" she gasped, not realizing she had said the name outloud.

"Yes, ma'am. Now, please follow me. I had specific instructions to bring you _alone_".

"Okay," Tohru nodded obediently. "Ummm, can you just tell Hatori Sohma that I um, where we're going, if it's not too much trouble. That's who I came to see today, you see."

"I shall inform him after I deliver you, ma'am," the servant said leading her into the house and down the dark hall towards Akito's chambers.

"_I'm not sure I like that phrase he used 'deliver me'_ " Tohru thought as the servant knocked on the door.

"Yes, enter!" an voice commanded from behind the door.

"Master Akito, I have brought Miss Tohru Honda to you," the servant said humbly, bowing.

"Very good, you may leave us now." With that, the door closed, and Tohru found herself in a dimly lit room with the mysterious and forbidding Akito. "Come closer!" Akito barked.

"Yes, coming!" Tohru said, hurrying closer, then getting on her knees. She could now see the zodiac 'god', who was lounged across her bed. "So, Miss Tohru Honda," she said, standing up and walking over to her. "I understand that Hatori loves you. I want to know - do you love him?"

"Yesss...I do," she quivered, to afraid to look up. "I do."

"Look at me and say it, so I can see your eyes!" Akito commanded.

Shivering, the brunette raised her head. "I love Hatori, Akito," she said, a bit more forcefully this time. "I...I really care about him, and I want to be with him forever," she said, a tear coming down her sparkling blue eyes. "Please..."

"Why!?" she asked forcefully, swiping at whisps of her plum colored hair. "WHY should I allow _you _to have something that I've never had!?".

"I...don't understand..." Tohru said, feeling Akito's rage building.

"YOU! They love you, everyone of them! Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, Kagura...they all love you! They'd rather be with you than me! And I'm their _god_!" she screeched angrily. Tohru braced herself, sure that the 'god' was about to pull her hair or slap her upside the head. "You...you had to make a mess of everything, and YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL THEM AWAY FROM ME!".

"I...I'm not trying to steal then away, Akito," Tohru said, shaking.

"LIAR!" Akito cried hysterically, grapping at poor Tohru's bangs. "Why did you have to come into my life!? I should make Hatori erase your memories!".

"Please...anything but that," Tohru cried, partly from thought of losing her beloved and the other because of the pain from Akito pulling at her hair.

"WHAT! WHAT IS THAT _YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T_!?" Akito cried as she finally let Tohru's hair go free. "I'm there 'god', and you're a nobody!".

Tohru forced herself to look up into the face of the enraged woman. Was that a tear Tohru saw?

"Akito...maybe you should be their friend, and not their 'god'."

"WHAT!?".

"I just mean..." Tohru began, bowing her again.

"FINISH YOUR THOUGHT!".

"I mean...maybe if you just tried to be, um, nicer, and not boss them around so much. Have you just ever sat around _visited _with them? Maybe they don't always wanna be around because you _intimidate _them." Tohru was sure this going to land her a painful cut somewhere on her face or chest. However, it never came. Tohru looked up again. She couldn't find a word to describe Akito's expression, but she knew she had her attention. " I mean, sometimes you have to reach out first, Akito," she bravely continued. Tohru shivered as she felt the woman get down on her knees; feeling Akito's dark eyes on her, she looked up. "I'd like to be your friend, Akito, if you'd let me," Tohru whispered. "I feel sorry for you."

At this, Akito's eyes began to water. "You...want to be my friend!? After I'll I've done to you, you must be an idiot to want to be around me!".

"I hope I'm not an idiot - I just think everyone deserves a second chance. I forgive you. Please, I know the others will love you back, if you'll just be their friend, and not try to be their 'god'."

The riceball was surprised as she felt Akito embrace her. "Help me, Tohru, help me get their love," she muttered as she began to cry. As Tohru smiled, she began telling her new friend that it would be okay. As she held Akito, she felt a change in the air - she couldn't quite put her finger on it though. It wasn't the temperature or pressure; it felt like something like binding seal had been open. "_Could it be_..." Tohru wondered. As she pondered what she was feeling, she heard two sets of heavy footsteps running down the hall.

"TOHRU!?" she heard Hatori and Shigure pratically scream together. All they could here was soft weeping, and Hatori's mind began to go wild with what Akito might have down to his beautiful Tohru.

"We're in here - I think it's okay for you to come in," she said softly. Instantly, the door flew open; Hatori and Shigure could only looked dumb founded at the scene of Akito curled and crying in Tohru's arm. "She'll be okay I think," Tohru smiled. "She's just had a lot bottled up."

* * *

**Yeah, another chapter! Well, I hope no one was to OOC. It's just that are so few episodes in the anime, and I haven't had a chance to really read any of the manga (but I hope to remedy that soon!). ^^ As always, please let me know what you think! I plan on showing the weddings ~ Garnet ^^**


	11. The Curse Is Broken

**~ NOTICE: Fruits Basket was created by and belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I own nothing. ~**

* * *

"Shhh, it's okay," Tohru continued to Akito as Hatori and Shigure continued to stare in amazement.

"_It might be better if Akito didn't see us right now_" the doctor thought, and signaled to Tohru that they would be right outside the door. She nodded, then turned her attention back on the crying woman.

"Tohru, what am I going to do? They'll never want to be around me," Akito said, setting up so she could look into her new friend's face. No, Tohru wasn't just a new friend, but her first real friend.

"It'll take time, but maybe if you apologize to them," the riceball said softly. "Just be nice to them."

"Do you think they, including the cat, have dinner with me?".

"I'm sure they would. And, um, you might should call them by their names and not their animal forms. It might make them more comfortable."

"Okay...so, are you going to the dinner tonight?".

"Ummm, tonight? I well, sure..."

"Good! I want them all to come so I can apologize to them!" she smiled. It wasn't one of her malicous or taunting smiles, but a genuine, happy smile. "Now, I have to tell the servants to prepare enough, and make sure everyone gets here on time. Come on, Tohru, I want you to help me."

"Sure," the brunette smiled. Akito got up and flung open the door. "Hatori! Shigure!" she smiled. "Tohru and I are going to go see about preperations for dinner tonight. I want everyone to come, even the c...I mean Kyo. See you in a bit!". With that, Akito dragged Tohru down the hall.

"Well, what do you make of that?" Shigure smiled.

"What can one say - only Tohru," Hatori replied.

* * *

That evening, as everyone was gathering in to the dining hall (most of them were worried about why Akito had called them all there) Tohru was helping Akito with what to do when they went out into they got out into the dining hall. "Just say whatever you feel," Tohru encouraged. "My mom always use to tell me just to be myself. Don't worry, just be fine."

"Thanks, Tohru," she smiled. "Are you ready?".

"Of course!".

"One more thing - are you sure I look alright in this woman's kimono?".

"Absolutely!" Tohru said, giving her a huge smile. "You look great, Akito!".

"Good - let's go in," she said. With that, the two headed down the hall. When they approached the doors of the dining hall, they were greeted by a servant. "Master Akito," she bowed lowly, "I will announce your presence."

"Um - no," the head of the house said, "we'll just go in...thank you, though."

"Ah, yes, sir," she said, bowing again, then left.

"Don't worry," Tohru said again, "just be yourself."

Akito threw open the door to the dining hall. All twelve of Juunishi were seated at the table, and Tohru was sure she was everyone of them shudder just a little bit. "Good evening, thank you for waiting for us!" the plum haired lady smiled. "I hope everything wasn't too short notice." If the room wasn't silent before, it was now. "I ummm...I wanted to call you all here today and tell you that I'm...sorry. I realize now I've treated you all pretty badly. I guess I was just angry because I felt like you all hated me. But, Tohru here...she told me that I should be your friend, and not your 'god'. So, ummm...I know it might take a while, but maybe...you'd give me a second chance."

By the end of her little speech, Akito was red in the face, the Juunishi were in complete shock and Tohru was standing behind Akito with a large, content grin on her face. "Alright, let's eat," Akito said. As she was about to set down at the head of the table, she paused. "Tohru, you should set here for tonight."

"Me!? Oh, no no no, I couldn't! That's your spot and I..."

"Tohru, set," Akito said, dragging her friend to the head of the table. Tohru was no now extremely conscience as everyone's eyes were on her. Akito, pleased with herself, sat down next to Shigure.

By the end of dinner, most everyone was still in shock, especially the eight Juuinshi who had no idea that Akito was a woman. Still, no one was displeased with the turn of events. Finally, Akito leaned over and whispered something into Shigure's ear. He smiled, then nodded. "Everyone, can I have your attention down here? I have something to say - Akito and I got engaged this afternoon!". The room was silent for a moment, but it was soon filled with everyone chatting and congratulation them.

"This is been a heck'va weird day," Kyo muttered.

"But it only could've happened with Tohru," Yuki smiled.

"Gure! That's wonderful for you!" Ayame cried in his usual manner. "I will make the outfits for you! You will be the best dressed wedding couple yet!".

"Will you make my dress, too, Ayame?" Akito asked.

The snake's eyes got wide for a moment, but then gave one of his trade mark smiles. "Of course, Akito! We'll have you looking so beautiful that Gure won't be able to contain himself!".

"He can hardly do that now," Hatori sighed. He then looked over at Tohru, who had the biggest smile on her face. That was Tohru he, and everyone else, had come to know and love. Caring, loving, and always reaching out to others.

* * *

At the end of the evening when most everyone had gone home, Hatori decided to walk Tohru home. She told him about what happened between her and Akito, and how happy she was that the Sohma head opened her heart up. "I just think she needs some time, but I'm sure she'll be fine. I think it was big, important step for her today."

"More than you'll ever know, Tohru," the dragon smiled. "I don't know how it happened - then again, I guess that's why they call these kind of things miracles."

"I'm glad it happened for her. Now maybe the curse will be broken soon," she said, still thinking about that feeling she had earlier in Akito's room. "Ummm..."

"What is it, Tohru?".

"Well, you see...I felt like something changed in when I was in Akito's room today. It was after she asked me to help her. I just...I don't know..."

"What are you trying to say?".

"I guess maybe I was hoping that, you know...I just felt like something changed." She smiled and continued turned around, unaware that a large root branch was sticking out of the ground. "I'm sorry, I guess it was just wishing. I...ahhh!".

"Tohru!" Hatori cried, grabbing her arm and prevented her from tripping over the root. However, he couldn't stop her from colliding into him. Tohru opened her eyes, sure that she was going to be holding an eight inch sea horse. However, she realized that she leaning up against Hatori, and that he hadn't transformed. "_I was right! Iwas right about what I felt today, Mom_!" she thought, looking up at her boyfriend in amazement.

He was looking at her with equal awe as realized they were embracing. Tohru smiled, then began to laugh. "I was right! I knew something had changed today!" she smiled, as she hugged him tighter.

Hatori smiled and hugged her tighter. "You did it, Tohru Honda. You broke the curse for all of us!" he laughed. It was the first time Tohru had really heard him really laugh.

"I'm so happy," she smiled, a tear coming to her eye. "Now everyone won't have to worry about anything anymore." With that, the two lover leaned in and kissed.

* * *

**:D I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it mighty have been on the sappy side, but I wanted everyone to have a happy ending. Well, there's only one more chapter left to write, the weddings! I don't think it'll be a double wedding, unless you guys think there should be one. I can go either way. I'll try to post the last chapter by the weekend ~ Garnet ^^**


	12. Let's Stay Together Always

**~ NOTICE: Fruits Basket was created by and belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I own nothing. ~**

* * *

**3 Months Later**

"Gure, you look absoultely stunning! I'm so jealous of Akito!".

"Dear Aya, don't pout like that, you it makes me happy when you're unhappy!".

"YES!" the former dog and snake cheered together, giving thumbs up signs.

"Idiots," Hatori muttered, shaking his head.

"Now, Ha'ri, don't let your spirits get brought down! You've got a big day ahead of you, and an even bigger _night_," Ayame teased.

"Again, idiot," the doctor muttered. "So, are you ready, Shigure?" he asked. He still wondered how he had gotten talked into a double wedding by Tohru and Akito. He had originally planned on waiting just a little longer to ask Tohru the big question, but Akito had pouted to Shigure about a double wedding, who in turn pouted to Hatori. So, he gave in, and here he was.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Oh...and I should tell you I gave Tohru a _little book_ last night. You might wanna look through it with her."

"Shigure..." Hatori sighed.

"What, I didn't want her to be completely without knowledge! I gave one to Akito, too, if it makes you feel better."

"I _don't _need to know _that_!".

* * *

Meanwhile, Tohru and Akito were getting ready. Naturally, Ayame and Mine had made both of their dresses, which looked pretty much the same (but this how Tohru and Akito wanted it). They had long, full skirts that went half way down the leg, and had short bell sleeves. Both had their own unique head veil.

"Our Tohru's getting married," Hana moaned as Uo finished ajusting Tohru's head piece. "What are we to do?".

"Don't worry, Hana, I'm not going anywhere. You guys can come visit me anytime you want."

"Of course! You're welcome at the Sohma mansion anytime," Akito piped up.

"Thanks," Uo nodded.

At that moment Kagura popped her head in the door. "Akito, Tohru, it's almost time to start!".

"They'll be ready," Hana nodded, reaching for another tissue.

"Is your friend okay?" Akito whispered to Tohru.

"She's great - just a little protective."

A few minutes later both brides found themselves about to walk down the aisle. "Tohru," Akito whispered, "Thanks again - for being my friend."

"You're welcome - thanks for being mine," Tohru smiled. It was amazing how much Akito had changed in the last few months. She had managed to begin building decent relationships with all of the former zodiac members with Tohru's help. "Oh, there's our music!" she smiled. With that, th two brides started down the aisle.

After what seemed like forever to Tohru (who was glad she was having a double wedding so the full attention wouldn't be on her as she came down the aisle), the priest announced that Hatori and Tohru then Shigure and Akito, were man and wife, and told the grooms they could kiss their brides. Cheers and even a "Yeah Tohru!" (this was Uo) rang out through the chapel.

* * *

After pictures were taken, everyone went back to the Sohma mansion for the receptions. During the reception, Ayame stood up and began unplanned toast. "Dear friends!" he began in his flamboyant mannor, "I would like to propose a toast to these newly weds!".

"_Oh no_..." Hatori sighed to himself.

"First, they should be happy and prosperous! Secondly, let us hope that they have lots of children!" at this he turned around and winked at Tohru, who turned red, and Akito, who's eyes grew wide. "And...while we're talking about happiness, I would like to take this time to announce my own engagement to the very lovely Mine!".

"_Only Ayame_..." the doctor thought, though he was happy for his cousin.

"But, more on that later! Here's to the newly weds!".

"To th newly weds!" everyone echoed.

* * *

Later that eveing, after the receptions, Hatori and Tohru Sohma walked back towards their house. "_This my home now - our home. I like that_" Tohru blushed to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" her husband asked.

"Oh, about us and our home," she smiled, leaning on his shoulder. "I guess the whole day really," she smiled, then giggled a little.

"What?".

"I was just thinking about Kyo and how Kagura dragged him out on the dance floor for all the dances."

"I know - I thought she was going to topple on of the tables at one point."

"Oh, look - we're home!" Tohru smiled.

"Well that means it's time for me to carry you over the thresh hold then," Hatori smiled as he picked up his blushing bride. He carried her into the house and kicked the door shut with his foot.

"I love you," Tohru whispered softly.

"I love you, too."

"Hatori..."

"Yes?".

"Let's always stay together always."

"Yes," he smiled, then leaned down and kissed his new wife.

* * *

**Alright there it is, it's complete! *sniff* Thanks to everyone who put this story on their faves and/or alert list and reviewed! Arigato, minna-san! ~ Garnet ^^**


End file.
